Half Past Drunk
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Danny needs a ride home and Stella calls Mac. (Slash, MacDanny)


Half Past Drunk 

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Danny needs a ride home and Stella calls Mac.

Disclaimer: CSI: NY is owned by CBS and all other listed affiliates. Apparently, Kuroi Neko-kun doesn't exist under it yet.

Warning: Slash implied.

A/N: While my Suikoden fics are heading to a writers block, I decided to clear up the clogs in my head with another Danny/Mac fic. Enjoy.

**0**

Slurring was never a good sign in Stella Bonasera's books and slurring coming from Danny Messer, the young, hot tempered, quick witted and clear speaking detective of New York's crime scene investigators meant something was definitely up. She could tell that he needed a ride home. She could also tell that the reason she called him was because she was his only ticket out without getting a lecture. She knew she shouldn't deal with Danny and besides she couldn't. Her carpool at the bar she was at was full. Flack and Aiden rounded up a couple buddies at the lab and they dragged Stella along for the ride. Stella upped herself as designated driver. She knew somebody had to bring them home. She couldn't bail them for Danny.

"Sorry, Danny, I can't," she said over the cell phone.

_"Shit,"_ Danny cursed. Stella was glad that he was clearing up to make sentences. She excused the fact that his first word was a cursing one. _"What about Aid? Or Flack?"_ Stella glanced over at the both of them and the number of drinks they had. Neither of them could drive at least for the next few days.

"They're with me. I'm the designated one here and I can't bail them," she said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Fine whatever…" 

"Look, I can call someone to fetch you," she said.

_"Anyone _but_ Mac," _he stressed.

"Yeah, he'd kill you if he knew where you were," she pointed out.

_"Well, he's the reason I'm here, sauced to the gills, Stella."_ There was truth in his words. Mac had been tearing up a new one at Danny a few days back about his report and how he screwed up about a piece of evidence. Usually, Mac would just let it be, informing him about it before getting Danny on case but there was some tension between the two. Well, when one has a relationship, they were expected to be truthful to each other. Mac only found out two weeks ago that Danny was involved with the Tanglewood boys. Stella was the only one with the details of the fight they had and there were a few choice words that Stella knew that Mac wouldn't say to anyone, especially to Danny, when he wasn't pissed off. Of course, Danny, the hot-tempered, cynical ass had to use that side of him during the fight. She tried to keep the peace but those two were two minutes from ripping each other apart. She dragged Danny away, leaving Mac alone. The next day, she found that Danny was sleeping over at Aiden's. They've been apart ever since. But Mac just had to make his temper public because of something so minuscule.

"He misses you, Danny," she said. It was true. Mac was brooding a lot more nowadays. He obviously wants Danny back.

_"Yeah, well, he has a funny way of showing it,"_ Danny said.

"Danny…" she trailed off as Aiden sauntered to her. She held up her hand before saying, "Look, I'll give someone a call. I can't make any promises, okay?"

_"Okay."_ And she hung up before turning to Aiden.

"Was that Danny?"

"Yes," Stella answered, "He's drunk outside a club and he's got no way home. I think he'll pass out if someone doesn't fetch him. I can't and I don't think anyone can at this time."

"Well, there _is_ one person," Aiden said, smirking.

"I can't call Mac, Aiden," she said. Aiden was Danny's secret keeper. Of course, she knew of the relationship.

"Life is giving you the lemons, Stella. Make your lemonade," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously haven't been watching soap operas. Danny's at a state of drunkenness and when Mac sees him like that, he's going to forget about the fight," she said.

"Aiden, this isn't like a soap opera. Mac will give him one of those 'holier than thou' lectures that Danny hates. You have to remember that Danny is a teenager in the body of a thirty year old." Aiden only grabbed her phone and dialed Mac's number, still looking smug.

"Trust me," she said. The phone was ringing and Stella knew Mac automatically answered at the third ring. How right she was.

_"Taylor."_

"Mac, do you have any alcohol in your system at this moment that is above the legal limit?" she asked in rapid fire.

"Uh, no… Why?" 

"Well, there's someone that needs a lift home and I can't do that because I'm on carpool duty." She heard Mac shift for a moment before speaking again.

"Sure, name and place?" 

"Club Orrizonte. You know where that is?" Stella knew Mac knew because that club was a favorite of Danny's.

_"Yeah…"_ She also knew that Mac just figured out whom he was picking up at this moment.

"Your boy's half past drunk and going blind soon, Mac," she said, "He needs someone to take him _home._" The last word should help. Mac didn't say anything except for an 'uh-huh' before hanging up. She looked at her phone before turning to Aiden.

"For Danny's sake and yours, I hope you're right." Aiden only smiled.

**0**

He fought whether to just leave Danny unconscious at Club Orrizonte or just fetch him and get it over with. He knew that he couldn't leave Danny out there alone and completely defenseless. Like Stella had always reminded him, Danny was _his_ boy. When he eased his car into the lot in front of the club, he could make out Danny, amongst the neon lights and the flickering bulbs, sitting at a corner, head hung, ready to fall. He killed the engine and brisk walked to his lover.

"Danny," he said softly as he bent down to him. Danny stirred, blinking at him before groaning.

"Fuck," he muttered, "Stella did NOT call you."

"She did," Mac said calmly, trying to find a way to save Stella's Greek ass, "She said it was a last resort. Forgive her, Danny."

"Well, I don't need you to do anything for me," Danny said, forcing himself to stand only to cause his knees to buckle and falling straight into Mac's arms.

"Nice try," Mac said.

"Shut up," he muttered. Mac slung Danny's arm on his back.

"You think you can walk, Danny?" Danny didn't say anything else. It was then Mac realized that he had passed out. He heaved Danny on his back, carrying him fireman style all the way to the car. Once he had gotten Danny in and got his seatbelt on, he got into the driver's side and drove.

**0**

As he drove, he glanced over at Danny's peaceful state a few times. Minutes ago, he gave up trying to sit in silence and turned on the MP3 player that Danny installed in the car months ago. He played the first song that was on track.

'I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight'

Mac frowned at the song for a moment. It had a haunting familiarity to it. Danny must have logged the track listing when they were in the car.

'And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain'

He recalled that Danny said that this song was a part of Danny that was forgotten when Mac was around. He would play it in the mornings just to remind himself of how lucky he was. _Maybe I am a bit harsh… _

'How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run'

He left Danny in a corner. The guilt crept into his skin and Mac hated it. He hated himself. Danny had been through a lot in his life and he should allowed Danny to slowly come up to him. Danny had always waited for him to open up. Danny had been patient with _him_. He didn't to Danny. _God, I am such an ass.  
'The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?'_

Danny saved him. He knew it. Mac was devoid of all feeling until Danny saved him. And he repaid it with all the shit he had thrown at him.

**0**

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His head was whirling even before it lifted off the bed. There, Danny stopped before looking around. The place was so familiar. _Wait a minute… I'm home…_ Home being the apartment he and Mac shared.

'Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me'

"But how?" he mumbled before the events hit him. Danny rubbed his eyes before rolling to his side, right into Mac's arms. Mac was still asleep. Probably tired as hell. Mac told him that the only times he could fall asleep was when Danny was by his side. Danny figured this was the only time he slept since Danny upped and left. He knew it was so wrong for him to do that but Mac went a tad too far. He couldn't take it. He shut down, using his cynic side as self-defense. He loved Mac so much that he couldn't even work with the guy during those times. Mac would be professional but Danny would cry in the locker room. He knew he shouldn't but it was too much for him to handle.

_'I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again'_

He reached for Mac's face, touching it for the first time in weeks. Mac moved before opening his eyes, staring down at Danny. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry… I better go," he said as he sat up, ignoring the thumping headache. Mac sat up and placed his arms around Danny's naked waist. Danny didn't realize that his clothes sans his boxers were gone. _Mac really knows how to strip me down to nothing in my sleep. _

_'So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened'  
_"Where are you going, Danny?" he asked, nuzzling Danny's neck. Mac knew that Danny loved it when he does that.

"I don't know," Danny whispered, "I can't… stay…"

"You don't have to," Mac said, letting him go, "Your choice." Danny finally looked at Mac, facing him. All the pain, all the heartache, all the sorrow just flushed onto his face. Mac knew that Danny was fragile at this point.

"You are such a fucker, you know that?" he muttered before pushing Mac back onto the bed.

"I know, Danny, I know," Mac said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Danny's figure.

_'And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_'

"Mac, I should've told you sooner about my past," he said. Mac shook his head before kissing Danny's forehead.

"No, Danny," he said, "I wasn't fair. You gave me time to open up to you. I wanted you to do the same right away. I'm sorry." Danny bit his bottom lip. For the first time in ages, Danny's lips met with Mac's.

**0**

A bottle of aspirins slid in front of her as she was massaging her temples in the break room. Stella looked at her before pouring a glass of water.

"Remind me to never challenge Flack ever again," Aiden muttered as she opened the bottle and popped two pills in her mouth before drinking the glass of water.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Stella said with a smirk.

"So any news?" she asked.

"I came in bright and early just to see if it had any results." Aiden grinned.

"And here I thought you came to see me," she teased. Stella had a sly smile on her face.

"That too."

"It's nice to see a bond with friends in the morning." They both turned to see Danny and Mac at the doorway. One grinning like the cat ate the canary while the other had a small smile on his face. The women both knew that something happened last night but the both kept it to themselves.

"Well, it's great that you guys are here because I've got a DB at a deli near Fourth Avenue. If you don't mind working the case, ladies?"

"You sure you don't want one of us to work with Danny, Mac?" Stella ventured asking, looking like she didn't have a clue to what's going on. Aiden caught the faking rouse.

"Yeah, I think it's better…"

"Okay, fine," Danny said, raising his hands up, "We talked it out. We're okay now. Is that what you nosy ladies want to hear?" Stella gave a small laugh.

"We were worried," Aiden said, smiling, "It's tough being your best friends respectively."

"Sorry, Aid," Danny said, giving his best puppy dog look that he knew cracked Aiden into a ball of mush. She jumped up and hugged her friend and colleague.

"Okay, you're forgiven if you walk me to my car. I can't take that look. I don't how you're immune to it, Mac," she said.

"I'm not. I just try my best to ignore it," Mac answered. Stella gave a half smile before turning to Aiden.

"See you there in five, Aiden. Oh and Danny," she looked at him, "next time when you're half past drunk and going blind, call Mac and not me, okay?" Danny grinned.

"I won't make that mistake twice." The younger ones left the room soon after, leaving Mac with Stella who crossed her arms.

"So…" Mac scratched the back of his head, looking sheepishly at her.

"I guess I was being harsh," he admitted.

"That was the understatement of the year," she said before patting his arm, "Don't do it again to Danny okay? You have to talk, not scream. Danny has that teenage complex only matched with the brains of a thirty-year-old CSI. It helps if you remind yourself that when you want to tear him a new one."

"Danny told me that you were going to lecture me," he said, smirking.

"Can't help it. Danny's been through a lot just to get here. I know you looked through his personnel file a few times, Mac. But you never got his story from him," she said.

"I know, Stella," Mac said softly, "He needs time. When he's ready, I'll be here for him."

"Good, because Club Orrizonte was voted the top gay club of the year in New York. You got to keep your boy away from there," she said, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Knowing that Danny was in good hands, Stella left the break room. Mac watched her, thankful that she made that call.

**0**

**End**

**0**

Orrizonte means Horizon in Latin, I think. Oh and the song in one is Simple Plan's 'Untitled'. When I wrote this, I was listening to this song and it just clicked to me. I hope that made sense. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
